Secrets
by Aeris009
Summary: The last hope of peace between the Taos and the Cetra are Len, his younger cousin Andra, the princess Aeris, and their friends. Will they uncover the secrets about Aeris' and Len's past? I'm going to start to redo Secrets around 5506.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. I also do not own the Cetra, the makers of Final Fantasy 7 do. The charater Aeris is based on the Aeris or Aerith from Final Fantasy 7, but she is not the same character.**

**a/n: Italics mean that that person is speaking in another language.**

Eighteen-hundred years ago, the Cetra were enslaved by the Tao family; who came to their valley, in China, after being banished from their former home.

"_In the year of the third shaman tournement, our heir, the Tao family's heir, his cousin and their friends will free us, and the Tao family and the Cetra will be united! The heir will come with unbelieveble power. Her eyes green and blue, hair long and black as night, skin pale white. With her love, she will win the war that will wage between us._" Those were the last words of the village shaman, which he told his daughter, the next shaman. As his eyes closed, the girl quickly grabbed a piece parchment and quickly wrote what her father had said. You never disobeyed a shaman, even in his or her darkest hour.

"_Father? Father? Please is there anything more_?" The girl asked her father.

When there was no reply, she softly laid her head on his chest and sobbed. The girl, unknowing, will eventually be the "Peace Bringer's" grandmother. She mastered the art of healing and she always tried to make sense of the prophecy.

**-14 years before shaman tournement**

In a small room below the village, the Queen and the King sat around the crib of their newborn daughter. They both were waiting for the village shaman, the Queen's mother, and the leader of the Tao family. The Tao family leader was bringing his son, who was born only a few weeks before, along with his wife and his daughter, Jun. As the old shaman woman gestured for the humans to enter, the King smiled. It had been a long time since he had talked to his friend. Then he resumed his sad look, knowing that this might be the last time he ever saw his daughter.

"_Hello Tiran, it as been a while. This is my wife, Ran. Now, why did you ask to see me?" _Asked the Tao family leader.

"_Have you heard of the prophecy that was told about the heir of our people in the year of the third shaman tournement?" _King Tiran started to explain.

"_Yes I have_..."

"_My wife, Raven, and I wanted to get our daughter to another dimension and another country, but we have no way to get her there...I was hoping-"_ The King started, but his wife interupted him.

"_Please! You are our only hope!"_ She pleaded.

Raven looked up at the man with hopeful, pleading eyes. Her light brown hair fell in small wisps around her face. Even though she didn't want to do this, she had no choice. She had to think about her people as well.

The Tao leader smiled down at her and said, "_I would be most pleased to help you, though I was hoping that my son and your daughter would someday marry."_

"_Mother Taneya? What do think_?" The Queen looked at her mother, who was the oldest moving creature on Earth, and who also had arrived moments ago.

_"Hmmm...I think there is a high possibliity of the two marrying..."_ The old Shaman replied.

Suddenly the young boy, Len, opened his eyes. As he heard familiar and unfamiliar sounds he whimpered. Ironicly, the little girl opened her eyes and did the same. The Queen picked up her daughter and placed her on the floor. Ran took Len and placed him by the princess. They were friends at first sight. As the two cooed on the floor, the two families knew that it would be a good idea to send the boy, too.

"_Mommy, Lenny found a friend_!" Len's older sister, Jun, exclaimed. Then the green-haired girl giggled and their mother, Ran, nodded. She was delighted to know that her son would not be alone after all.

"_I know of some family of mine that is in a fairly nice neighborhood. It is in another dimension and is in another country, too. Perfect for your needs. I have also heard that there is a family that wishes to adopt in that area as well..." _The Tao family leader told the King and Queen.

Then the ghost that would be Len's future guardian, came into the room.

"_It seems that I will be seeing more of the young princess... Len will be happy, I'm sure. I would be honored to escort the girl out of here."_ Bason said.

"_I would like to help you in your efforts..."_ said a teenage Cetra. The girl had pale green eyes and a dark face. Her hair was pure white. She wore a blue tunic with a white stripe running through the top, the imperial colors.

The shy teenager, Akeya, stood at the doorway. Her curious eyes never leaving the Taos.

_"What are you doing in here! Magelets aren't allowed in here! Now off with you, young one!"_ Demanded Taneya.

_"But I want to help! You even said that I have talent! Not just as a sorceress, but as a shaman, too! I could use my magic to hide us when we leave!_"stated Akeya. Taneya looked at Akeya for a few moments while thinking about what to do.

_"Alright, you can go..." _Taneya said, giving in.

"_Thank you Mother Taneya!"_ Akeya said.

-a few days later...

Two cloaked figures hurried outside the gate that was between the mountain home of the Taos, and the outside world. As soon as the smaller form was outside the gate, she opened a portal.

**a/n: I hope you like this! Please R&R! **


	2. chapter one: Leaving

**Disclaimer**:I do not own Shaman King, and I do not own Andra,Izzy,Aurora,Laura, and Keith (Keifer) they are real people. They have given me their permission to put them in my story. I only own Aeris, Akeya, and Raven. I also do not own the Cetra or the materia. They're from Final Fantasy 7.

**Normal P.O.**V.

Thirteen years later, the princess has grown up and is living happily in a small town. Her two best friends just happen to part of the Tao family. Tao Len and Andra Hehner,( they are cousins so thats why they have different last names).

The three friends are walking down a dirt road. Dreading when Len has to leave, leaving Aeris and Andra and the other girls,Laura, Aurora, and Izzy, behind.

Tao Len is a chinese shaman from another dimension. He has black hair h : spike in the back. Right now he is wearing a black T-shirt that says "You are going sane in a crazy world" and jeans. Andra has brown hair and glasses. She's wearing a T-shirt that says"Don't blame my parents, they tried their best." and blue pants. Aeris has long, black hair that she pulled back into a ponytail. Out of the five girls, she is more of the girly-girl. She is wearing a jean dress with a white T-shirt underneath. Aeris is different from other people, she has one green eye, the left one, and one blue eye, the right one. Most people know her as Amanda Crawford. Only Len and Andra know her real name, Aeris Rosein, and only Len knows that she is the princess, the one to unite the Tao family and the Cetra.

**Len:** "I really don't want to leave, but I have to. And don't ask me why I can't bring you two, I just can't. Alright?"

**Andra:** "Its not fair though! How come you get to go to Tokyo and we don't! You know how much we have always wanted to go there! Its so unfair isn't it Aeris?"

**Aeris: **"..."

**Andra:** "Aeris? H-e-l-l-o! Earth to Aeris."

**Len: **"Aeris are you okay?"

**Aeris:** "...sigh...yeah I'm okay..."

**Len: **"Hmmmm..."

**Andra:** "She'll be fine, cuz."

**Len:** "You sure?"

**Andra:** "Yes I am, and if you don't bring **_Something _**back, I'll make you watch Autumn for a **_whole day!_**"

**Len:** "...Oh no! Not Autumn!"

**All:** "laughing heads off"

**Aeris P.O.V.**

If Len leaves for the Shaman Tournament, he might not come back, and I couldn't live without him...He and I have been friends since kindergarden!

**flash back**

**Boys: **"Come on! Don't you want your books back!"

**Aeris: **"P.please give my books bac.ck."

**Boys:** "If you want them, come and get 'em!"

**Chinese boy:** "Hey! Leave her alone!"

A boy about Aeris' age walks up.

**Aeris: **"P.please. Th.this is my problem. I.I don't want you to get hurt, because of me."

**Chinese boy:** " Don't worry about me. Get your books and leave. If you stay here you might get hurt."

**Aeris:** "Why?"

**Chinese boy: **"Because I am going to show these two not to steal people's things."

**Boys:** "Show us not to steal people's things? Ha! What are you going to do? Tickle us? Hahahaha!"

**Chinese boy:** "...Aren't you supposed to leave?"

**Aeris:** "No. I'll step back a bit though."

**Chinese boy:** " Alright. Just stay out of my way."

**Aeris:** "Okay!"

The chinese boy kicks their buts. He turns and walks back to check to see if she's alright. He finds her crying in the grass.

**Chinese boy:** " Are you okay?"

**Aeris:** "Mhmm. T.thank you...um.."

**Chinese boy:** "laughs My names Tao Len."

**Aeris:** "Your name is...Tao?"

**Len:** "No! My name is Len, and my last name is Tao. My people say their last names first and their first names last."

**Aeris: **"Oh. Well, thank you Len. My name is Amanda."

**Len:** "That's not your real name is it?"

**Aeris:** "? How did you know my real name isn't Amanda!"

**Chinese boy:** "I saw it in your eyes. What is your real name?"

**Aeris:** "Aeris. Aeris Rosein."

**Chinese boy:** "That's a pretty name."

**Aeris:** blushing"Thank you."

**End of flash back**

Thats how Len and I first met, eight years ago.

**Andra&Len: **"Aeris are you coming or not?"

**Aeris:** "Huh? Oh! Wait for me!"

**Len's p.o.v. **

I really didn't want to leave, but my uncle made me enter the Shaman Tournement for our _family's _revenge. I probably would have entered anyway, but for a different reason. I would have entered because I want to bring peace between the Tao family and the Cetra, Aeris' people. Both have been fighting for many centuries. Well, both have hated each other for centuries anyway... See the Cetra were enslaved by my family when we came to what is now our home. I am very ashamed of my family. All they wanted was peace, and my family wouldn't share the land with out ruling it. Pathetic.

My father died trying to protect my dear friend, no the person I love more than anything, Aeris, from the rest of my family when they found her again after eight years of hiding. I saw my own uncle kill my father for protecting her. My mother, Ran, later told me that he had befriended Aeris' father, King Tiran, when they were young. That he hoped the barrior of hate that seperated us would be torn down and that Aeris and I would be wed. But the Tao family and the Cetra don't take change easily and both have long memories... Thats why I can't double cross my uncle, he knows where she is. That night my father died and when my mother told me, I swore that I would protect her. Even from my family.

As I look down through a window on the jet my sister June and I was supposed to take, I see her and worry that Aeris will be hurt someway by my leaving. June notices my worried look.

**Jun: **"Lenny, just relaxe! Don't worry about Aeris, she's made it through with out you before. She is the strongest willed person I know. On the other hand, she is also the most _fragile _person I know...but Andra and the others will look after her while your gone. Now calm down and enjoy the flight."

**Me:** "Yes, she is very fragile. Jun, didn't you notice? She was _crying._ She hasn't cried in years, Jun!"

Jun didn't answer me. She just turned and sighed. She doesn't care that much for Aeris. She thinks I'm overprotective of her. I hate worrying. At least Bason agrees with me. He cares for Aeris a lot too, only Aeris is more of a daughter to him.

**Bason: **"Master Len, we really should have stayed or taken them with us."

**Me:** "Bason, you know why we can't take them."

**Bason:** "..."

**Me:** "I wish I could have...have brought them with us. You know how much they would enjoy the trip. Although they would be running around every-which-way and squealing probably. They're really strange aren't they, Bason?"

**Bason:** "Yes master they are odd, but nice nontheless."

I grinned. Almost nobody had any reason to hate Aeris, and almost nobody hated Andra. Andra isn't...well, to put it nicely, a perfect angel.

Slowly Aeris waves at me, fighting back more tears. I wave back hoping, again, that she will be fine. The jet starts down the runway. The next stop, China.

Aeris009: Sorry this chapter isn't as good as the prolouge, but I hope you enjoy it! If there is any advice or info you want to share please tell me, because this is my first fan-fic and I would like to improve my skills so other people will like it. R&R.


	3. Encounter

**Chapter 2: Encounter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King. I only own Aeris, Akeya, Raven, Tiran and Taneya. Andra, Laura, Aurora, Izzy, and Anthony are real people who have said "okay" to putting them into this fanfic. The Cetra are owned by the creators of FF7.**

**Normal p.o.v.**

Len was sitting by the window of the apartment he and his sister June share, looking at the moon and thinking, _I wonder if this moon is the same moon that Aeris and I used to watch everynight...back home._

Ironicly Aeris was looking at the moon and wondering the same thing. Except she was crying. She missed him more than anything. In school her grades were dropping, and everyday she grew more and more depressed. Len was her most first and most trusted friend. Her friends, classmates and the teachers knew that things were getting worse for her. The only thing that kept her going was the hope that he would come back...alive.

Ever since Len left she has had dreams about her past and future. The dreams were sent to her by her grandmother, Taneya, the medicine woman of her clan. These dreams show her that Len swore to protect her and that his family and her clan, with the exception of her father and Len's father, are bitter enemies. They show her that the people that had raised her were not her real parents.

Even though she likes the way the dreams seem so familiar, she wishes they would stop coming. She hates them because they tell her that she should be wary of Len and his cousin, her two best friends. She would rather die than have to stay away from Len or have to fight him.

**Andra's p.o.v. **

Man, I wish Len would get back soon! Seeing Aeris so sad makes me want to cry. Aeris doesn't pay attention in school anymore. Even the teachers are worried about her. I know her sadness was caused when she heard Len anounce that he was entering the Shaman Tournment. It was so strange. Aeris had never mentioned knowing about the Shaman Tournement till then. Len had always said that he might be forced into entering, but never said anything to Aeris.

She was devistated.

**Aurora:** "Come on 'cuz. You have to eat_ something_!"

**Laura:** "Amanda please eat something."

**Me:** "Don't force her, you'll only make her sick. And anyway she can't hear you. She is in her own little world."

**Anthony:** "How can you know that? I mean, Aurora and I are her cousins, and we can't tell everything she is thinking."

**Me:** "I don't know everything she is thinking its just that she would have said or moved in a way that would show that she heard you if she wasn't in her own little world. _Are you that stupid?"_

**Izzy:** "I think we should just leave her alone and she will come around...I hope..."

_I hope so too._ I thought to myself.

**Len's p.o.v.**

Maybe I should write her. Or should I Email her? These thoughts have been bugging me for days! And all my sister has said is "Calm down" or "She'll be fine." Bason agrees with her this time. Damn! I never imagined leaving would have this effect on me. I even prepared for a whole two months, knowing that it would be hard, but not this hard. Whats worse is that I narrowly escaped from a fight between me and another shaman, Yoh Asakura. Its really bad when an opponet reminds you of someone you love and miss. Even worse than that is that I have to act meaner and tougher than I really am. So this guy Yoh thinks I'm a meanie and that I have no respect toward other people. This is wrong. I wonder what Aeris and Andra would say about my behavior, most likely something like..."Whats_ wrong _with you! Are you sick!" or "Len...how could you..." Thinking about stuff like that really isn't healthy for ya.

**An hour later**

Right now sitting in the park-isn't it funny how memories creep up on ya when you're down?-I'm starting to think of confronting my uncle about Aeris, to put an end to the never ending cycle of hatred between my family and her clan. A very sad memory pops into my mind. The night my father was killed and I promised her, unconscious, that I would always be by her side and be her protecter...

FLASH BACK

I was running as fast as I could to help my friend and my father. Even though my father warned me to stay away. Mom tried to stop me; I didn't listen. For one thing, my father never told me that he was going to take Aeris away to some place safe and there might be a fight between him and my Uncle En. Thats why I thought it was okay to follow.

It was raining "cats and dogs" as they say, it was cold and lonely that night. I was eight at the time. Not realizing what I would have to do. My father told me they were going shopping, so I thought that well maybe I could help. Well when I finally found them Aeris was on the ground bleeding, my father was there fighting to protect her. Then my uncle struck my father and my father was to injured to get back up. Luckily, my uncle was worn out and if he tried to attack Aeris could have unlocked some of her hidden strength and countered, so he left. I ran to Aeris to help her. Some how she had stopped the bleeding herself and the wound had healed. So, I went to my father. As I went to tend to his injuries he whispered to me, "T.take...care..of her. I..if she...dies...all hope will...be...lost...**_never leave her side. Protect her with every bit of strength you have..._**" With that he closed his eyes and fell into a never ending slumber. When I realized he had left this world, I knew what he wanted me to do. I went over to Aeris.

**Me:** "I will not let anyone hurt you. _I promise Aeris, that I will always protect you._"

END OF FLASH BACK

"You are Tao Len, no?"

**Me:**"!"

A cloaked figure is coming towards me...

**Me:**"Who are you and what do you want!

"Me? I am Akeya. I want nothing, but, do you happen to know where mistress Aeris is? I was sent by her father to watch over her while she is in this...how do I put it?...unstable condition. If you know what I mean... As you know she is apt to accidentally use her powers in front of humans."

**Me:**"Yes, but why? They know I have been watching over her. So she doesn't need you."

**Akeya:**"Well you may be King Tiran's best friend's son,but, you are also under the influence of you're uncle En. That is why I am here. Now be a gentleman and please tell me where she is."

I wanted to tell her "_I'm not going to tell you!._", but she does have a point. Now that I think about it, it probably would be better if I was away from her for good. But my heart wouldn't let me leave. What's that saying? Mind over matter. Love is a powerful thing.

**Me:**"Sorry. But some special people are protecting her now and I don't want to make them feel bad."

**Akeya:**"hmm. You love her very much, don't you?"

I blushed and looked down at my feet.

**Me:**"Yeah, alot..."

**Akeya:**"I'll watch out for her while you're gone,but it would help if I knew where to find her, hmm?"

So I told her where Aeris lived.

**Raven P.O.V. the italics mean thoughts and if someone is speaking in another language.**

_My daughter...I wonder what has become of her? What? Oh dear earth tell me how my daughter is fairing? Hmm? She is happy and is yet sad? Why? _

Thirteen years have passed since I have been imprisoned for trying to escape. I have asked Tiran to send my most trusted servants, Akeya, to look after her. Although I have heard that a Tao is protecting her. Very strange indeed...I have asked the planet if this is a good omen or a bad one, but it said wait, you'll see. My crystal...it is glowing...Mother?

**Taneya:**"**_You ask the planet to see if the binding of two peoples are bad? You have become foolish my daughter! Even the planet can not see the future. For one thing, you haven't seen the two of them together...they make a cute couple! She has friends that can be trusted, even the Tao boy, Len. He has sincerly promised to protect her as long as he can." _**

**Raven:**"**_But what if-"_**

**Taneya:**"**_No buts! She is fine. Now stop worrying. She has a strong protector. Len is a kind boy, and a honest one at that! He is a good friend of mine. He has gotten a good whooping for coming out to see me." _**

My crystal has stopped glowing. _Mother, you have only made me worry more._

**Aeris P.O.V.**

I have decided to go to Len's world as soon as I can. My friends have already tried to change my mind, all except Andra. She hasn't stopped me, and I don't think she will. I bet she'll come with me. (hehehehe)

Strange thinks are happening to me. First I started to predict things. Next, I started to read minds. Now I can understand _AND_ talk to _ANIMALS_. Brrrrrrrrrr... I wonder what next? Levitating? Len come back!

**Me:**"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

**Aurora:**"Whoa! How did you do that!"

**Me:**"Hmm? How did I do wha-? Oh..."

I looked at the wall. It showed a picture of the beautiful place that I have seen in my dreams.

**Aurora: **"How ddid you do that?"

**Me:**"II...I wish I knew Aurora."


End file.
